I'll Cover You
by Sorceress Eternity
Summary: story on hold. okay, update for this fic. i will keep the part of the story that was mine and build onto it in the form of flashbacks to tell what is going on. you'll understand soon. different plot and maybe some surprises? lol
1. A Surprise Encounter

Zell stretched his arms above his head as he scanned the waters of the beach. It has been three months since the battle against Ultimecia and now Zell was taking a well deserved vacation by himself. He was on a small resort island. It had everything; a mall, townhouses, resorts, various inns, a grocery store, even a little shop where you can rent surfboards, waterskis and the like. Zell began to make his way to the inviting blue water.

Zell had just bought a townhouse of his own. It cost 5 million gil but he thought it was worth every gil. It will become his home away from home, which is the Garden. Usually these townhomes were shared by at least two or three families, however he wanted the huge home all to himself. After so many years living in the orphanage and Balamb Garden with all those other people, Zell felt he deserved a place of his own. A very large place.

Zell stepped into the water and made his way out until the water came up to his waist. He dove into the water and swam underneath the surface. He searched the bottom of the ocean floor for anything interesting. He saw many shellfish and shrimp swimming about. Zell's feet touched the ocean floor and he kicked off in order to return to the surface for some air. As soon as Zell came to the surface, a waterski rushed past and sprayed Zell's face full of water. He inhaled alot of the water since it was a surprise to him. The water went down Zell's air pipe and he coughed as much of it up as he could.

"DAMMIT! WATCH OUT WHERE YA GOING!" he yelled at whomever was the culprit.

Zell heard the waterski slow nearby and he heard someone ask, "Chicken wuss, is that you?"

'Dammit it's Seifer!' Zell thought. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING HERE OF ALL PLACES?" Zell asked with anger in his voice.

"What does it look like chicken? I'm having fun!" With that, Seifer made his way on the waterski and sprayed Zell with more water. Zell held his hands up and turned his head to keep from getting more water in his wind pipe. Seifer laughed and Zell floated in the water fuming.

Seifer slowed his vehicle and asked, "What are you doing here chicken?"

"STOP FUCKIN' CALLING ME THAT YA ASSHOLE!" Zell exclaimed. He looked at Seifer and seen the smirk on his face. Zell noticed this smirk isn't the trademark Seifer smirk. It seemed kind of gentler than the last time he seen Seifer.

"What are you doing here?" Seifer repeated.

"If you must know, I'm on vacation and I deserve it after all the shit you put me and everybody else through," Zell told him with a hit of annoyance and anger in his voice. Zell dropped his casual form of speaking to get his point across.

"Yeah well I'm on vacation too," Seifer replied. "Since I've been kicked out of Garden, I've got plenty of time on my hands. My life is an endless vacation!" Seifer laughed, "and I love every second of it!"

Zell stared hard at Seifer and Seifer did the same. "At least I have something to do with my time when I'm not on vacation. I make a difference in the world."

"Yeah yeah, I'm sure you bragged all about your little adventures after killing Ultimecia," Seifer retorted.

"Whatever you say chicken. You might as well find another hot spot for vacation because I will be moving here soon," Seifer grinned.

"WHAT?" Zell was surprised.

"You heard me chicken. I'm moving here soon so I doubt you would like to come back to this island anytime afterwards."

"You are the one who should find another vacation spot because I already own a house here!" Zell exclaimed.

"Hmm, well it looks like we may be neighbors then because I'm staying here," Seifer told him.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Seifer mocked. Seifer turned his waterski in another direction and he went on his way. 


	2. The Pizza

'The nerve of that asshole,' Zell thought as he slid his key into the townhome door. He opened it and was welcomed with an almost empty entrance way. After his encounter with Seifer, Zell didn't feel like swimming any longer. He knew it was a short swim, however he didn't want to risk being choked to death by Seifer's killer waterski.

'I'll need to buy some furniture for my house soon,' he thought to himself. He made his way into the spacious kitchen. 'At least my house came with the refrigerator and stove.' He took some ingredients out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. He made his way over to a drawer, opened it and took out a large spoon and a pair of scissors.

He opened a package of pizza bread with the scissors and took one out of the bag. He put the rest back into the fridge. He then added the pizza sauce, spreading it onto the crust with the large spoon he had. Next he added the cheese, pepperoni and finally the bell peppers, onions and hot dog slices.

After he was finished with that, he placed the pizza into the oven and left the room. He went into the family room and turned on his TV. A news program came on talking about some UFO sighting. He turned the station to the reality channel. On it, was a drag queen contest. Zell made a face of disgust and turned the TV once again. This channel had chocobo racing on it. Zell decided to settle for that while he waited for the pizza to finish cooking.

After about an hour, Zell heard the fire alarm go off and that's when he noticed the smell of burning. He jumped off the mattress which he was using for a couch and bed, and ran into the kitchen. Black smoke billowed out of the stove. Zell ran over to the stove, turned it off and opened the oven door.

He was greeted by the smoke and Zell coughed from the odor. He waved his hands in front of him to try and seperate the smoke enough to see. After the smoke cleared a bit, he took the oven mitten and took the pizza pan out of the oven. "Shit!" Zell swore as he looked at his burned dinner.

'I guess I'll just have to go out tonight,' he thought. He went upstairs to his master bathroom and got dressed. --------------------------

Zell walked into the fast food restaurant and made his way over to the register. He read over the menu hanging from the ceiling and made his choice. He waited while his food was being cooked. After about five or six minutes, the woman at the register gave Zell his order. Zell looked over the restaurant and chose a table booth near a window. Zell sat and began digging into his food.

Zell was eating slowly in order to enjoy the flavor of his meal. A figure came into his view. He seen the washboard abs and the orange board-shorts with a white floral motif. 'That's so hot,' Zell thought. He shook his head and asked himself, 'what the hell am I talking about? I'm not gay!'

The figure standing beside the booth sat down and Zell seen that it was Seifer. "What's up chicken wuss?"

"Not you again," Zell replied.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Seifer grinned.

"You know what I mean, all the shit you put everybody through as I've said before," Zell answered.

Seifer leaned forward and told Zell, "And you know that my mind was being controlled by that bitch Ultimecia, just like Edea's mind was being controlled by her, and just like Rinoa was..."

"Okay, I get it, I get it," Zell interrupted. "But that doesn't stop you from being an arrogant asshole."

Seifer leaned back in the booth and asked, "What's wrong with that?"

"Because you're an asshole to me, that's what," Zell replied.

"Yeah, well. What can I say? You're easy to piss off," Seifer told him.

"Sir, your order is ready," a voice called from the register. Seifer stood up and got his food.

"Hope you don't mind me sitting here?" Seifer asked with his famous smirk. "cause i'm going to sit here regardless of what you say."

"Whatever man," Zell replied.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Seifer asked, "So I thought you said you had your own house, if so, why are you eating here?"

"Maybe because I like fast food," Zell retorted.

"Or maybe it's because you don't really have a house," Seifer challenged.

"If you must know, I burned my pizza!" Zell exclaimed.

Seifer began to laugh, "So you buy a house and don't know how to use the appliances?" Seifer asked.

"Of course I know how to use them," Zell hissed.

"The why did you burn your pizza?" Seifer asked him.

"Because...oh leave me the hell alone. I don't have to explain myself to you!" Zell told him.

Seifer sat with an amused expression. 


	3. Cracker Game

After the restaurant encounter, Zell began to walk back to his house with Seifer in tow beside him. "Why are you following me?" Zell asked.

"I want to see your so-called house," was Seifer's reply. "I want to see if it is real or in your imagination."

"Asshole," was all Zell said.

"Of course I am," Seifer replied while wrapping and arm around Zell's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Ugh, get the hell off me!" Zell pushed Seifer away while Seifer laughed. A couple of blocks later, they found themselves in front of Zell's townhome.

"Don't tell me this is your house!" Seifer exclaimed. He got his answer when Zell inserted his key into the door and unlocked it. He opened it and tried to shut the door quickly, but Seifer pushed it open enough to squeeze through.

"What the hell?" Zell asked.

"You don't expect me to walk you home and not get invited into your house do you?" Seifer teased.

"You didn't walk me home, you followed me!" Zell yelled.

Seifer shrugged and looked at his surroundings. "Nice place from what I see, but not very many things in it...and it stinks in here, you should open a window or something."

"The AC is on idiot," Zell gave Seifer a death glare.

"The air in the AC will only push the stink to the other areas of the house you moron," came Seifer's own insult. Seifer grabbed Zell's arm and raised it above Zell's head and said, "or maybe the stink is coming from your armpit." Seifer bent down a little and sniffed Zell's armpit.

"Dude that's nasty!" Zell pulled his arm away from Seifer and lowered his arm.

"At least you wear deodorant," Seifer told him while sitting down on Zell's mattress on the floor.

"Ya gay or something?" Zell asked.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" Seifer asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Straight guys wouldn't go around sniffing other guy's armpits," Zell said.

"In case you didn't know, it was a joke...you know the whole burned smell all in the house? So I asked if it was you?" Seifer explained. Zell sat on the other side of the mattress and the two sat in silence for a several minutes. Finally, Seifer turned to Zell and asked, "What do you do in here all day?"

"Whatever," came Zell's answer.

"You sound just like Squall...whatever, whatever."

"Heh I find plenty to do," Zell said.

"What? Masturbate all day?" Seifer asked.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Zell turned his head to look at Seifer.

"If you had any normal male friends, you would know this is the type of topic and joking around we do," came Seifer's answer. "Some guys even play games with each other."

"What kind of games?" Zell asked.

"The guys playing all get a cracker and go into seperate rooms. Then they jack off till they shoot their load on it and then the last person to come back into the designated room has to eat all the crackers."

"That's fucking nasty!" Zell exclaimed.

"Wanna play it? It'll give us something to do," Seifer asked. "I know you would love to see me do something that nasty and I want to see you do the same."

"Why the fuck would I want to do that?"

"I know how much you can't stand me and this would be the perfect way to get back at me for all the tormenting I gave you through these years. And I want to see you eat my load to watch you squirm."

"I'm telling you, you're fucking gay," came Zell's reply.

"You're chicken cause you know I'll win and have you eat jizz," Seifer smirked. "It's either that or suck my dick and eat my load directly from the source."

"WHAT?"

"I need a blowjob, I haven't had one since I went out with Rinoa," Seifer smiled.

"Rinoa gave you a..."

"No, I got somebody else to do it since she was too prissy to do it herself, and then I got caught," Seifer's smile left his face. "heh, I bet she's sucking Squall's dick what with him being the hero saving the world and all. She probably bows down on her knees and worships his cock every night."

'Hey man, Rinoa is my friend, stop putting her down like that!"

Seifer shrugged and asked, "In that case, cracker or cocksucking?"

"Neither," Zell told him.

"You know I can pin you down and force you to suck me if I wanted to," Seifer challenged.

"You'll go to jail for rape."

"You'll be too embarrassed to tell anybody cause then they'll think you're gay," Seifer countered.

Zell stared at Seifer for a few minutes and bowed his head in defeat. "Tch, fine. I'll get the crackers."

Zell finished shooting on his cracker and was standing in front of the mattress with his arms crossed waiting. Seifer walked into the room and said, "SHIT!"

Zell walked over to Seifer and held out his cracker. "You will eat mine first." Seifer took it uncertainly and looked at it for a minute or two. He took a deep breath and shoved it into his mouth. His face had a look of disgust as he chewed it, soon after he swallowed and opened his mouth wide so Zell can look in and see that Seifer really ate it. Seifer took his own cracker and shoved it in next. He ate that and after he finished he exclaimed, "That was nasty!"

"You're the one who suggested the game," came Zell's reply.

"No shit and my plan backfired!" Seifer groaned.

"How was it?" Zell asked with his own smirk.

"I don't want to talk about it," Seifer started to the door, opened it and left. 


	4. Mall Encounter

Zell made his way to the local mall to buy some CDs and furniture. He had more than enough money for a whole houseful of furniture and decorations, however he wanted to keep his hands on it for as long as possible, just in case of emergencies. He had fought monsters and sold their parts to raise the gil. He even carved little statues out of the bones of T-rexaurs and other boned monsters. He kept a few of them for himself since he was proud of how they turned out thanks to the hard work he put into them.

He had also made decorative wands out of the monster parts. The bone was used as the base of his wands, Behemoth hide was tanned into leather which the handle of the wands were wrapped in, and Cockatrice feathers adorned the wands. Each wand was different and made from different parts. Of course, Zell had also sold the monster parts in their raw form without doing a thing to them. Monster parts were hard to come by, because after a monster dies, the pyreflies that the monster is made up of, disappear to the spirit world, or into the lifestream itself to keep the planet from falling to pieces. He hadn't made up his mind on which theory he believed in, so he just accepted both as possible truths.

He stopped at the entrance of the mall and looked up at the two-story building with all of its glass windows. The whole island had stores which had glass walls so as to show the contents in them to the tourists and whomever else wandered by. Zell continued into the mall with the pull of the door handle of the double doors. He seen how the middle of the mall was clear of anything and he was disappointed in how little amount of stores there actually were. Zell counted about twenty-five stores altogether. He made his way to the nearest store, which he seen contained nothing but beach clothes like the board shorts Seifer wore on this island. Board shorts, T-shirts and sandals mostly.

Zell walked to the next store and looked through the windows. This one had surfboards hanging on the walls as well as boogie boards and waterskies. Life preservers and life jackets were also displayed on the walls and racks.

Zell peeked through each store and was disappointed when he seen that none of them had neither furniture or anything in the electronic entertainment department. So, he made his way back to the entrance of the store and noticed the mall was pretty much deserted. He was almost to the entrance when he seen Seifer walk in. Zell kept walking his way hoping that Seifer wouldn't notice him and give him any trouble.

Zell was almost face to face to Seifer when Seifer looked up and his gaze met Zell's face. 'Oh great, here we go,' Zell thought.

Seifer stopped in his tracks and looked away from Zell. "Um, hi." Seifer said in a nervous tone.

"What's up?" came Zell's reply.

Seifer shrugged and said, "Um...not much...just looking around some." Zell noticed that the mall had a slight echo when they talked. Zell was glad nobody was around to hear their conversation , not that they were saying anything of incrimidating evidence of what happened between them a few days ago with the little game they played.

They stood in place, not speaking for a few moments, until Seifer finally said, "I guess I'll get on with what I was doing."

"'K," was all Zell said before walking on to the entrance of the mall. 'That was weird, he didn't give me any shit just now, maybe he really is gay,' Zell thought to himself. 


	5. Blonde Bimbo

Zell walked over to the sandy beach a few days later. He was wearing a pair of green board shorts, which was a popular fashion statement among the teens and young men on the island. Zell turned his head to look at all the beautiful girls walking around when all of a sudden, somebody knocked into him and he and his "guest" both fell to the ground together. Zell made the noise "Oomph!" as the wind was knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry man," a voice said from on top of him. Zell noticed that he and this other guy was in the missionary position. "There was a shark in the water and I was trying to get awa..." the man stopped talking as he looked at Zell. "Chicken wuss?"

Zell was in a state of shock as he realized it was Seifer who was on top of him. As Seifer began to move off of Zell, Zell felt Seifer's penis move around through the thin layer of wet fabric of Seifer's orange board shorts as Seifer got off of him. Seifer was now on his knees above Zell and Zell couldn't help but notice the slight bulge of Seifer's shorts which seemed to be Seifer's flacid penis curved up some.

Seifer lifted his leg over Zell's waist and crouched on the ground. He then stood and extended his hand and Zell took it. Seifer uncharacteristically helped him stand. Seifer smoothed out his shorts and the bulge was gone. "What the hell Seifer?"

"I told you I was trying to get out of the water because there was a shark in it," Seifer explained with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah right, I don't believe ya," Zell stated.

"Tch, fine! Go ahead and get eaten by a shark for all I care," Seifer snorted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Zell turned and began to jog toward the water. About five seconds later, he heard Seifer say, "Damn it chicken! Don't go in you idiot!" Zell turned back towards Seifer with a death glare as Seifer began walking his way over to Zell. Zell couldn't help but look at the wet fabric covering Seifer's midsection and he seen that Seifer's penis was flopping around as he walked closer. Zell forced his eyes up to meet Seifer's and Seifer told him, "I'm serious."

"Since when are you ever worried about me?" Zell asked.

"Since there are all of these hot girls hanging around the beach. i wouldn't want any of them to witness your blood and guts all over the place," Seifer smirked.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Zell asked.

"Because then none of them would want to have sex later tonight," Seifer replied.

"Ha! As if anybody would have sex with you!" Zell laughed.

"I have a date lined up for tonight with that girl over there," Seifer pointed to Zell turned to see who he was pointing at.

"The blonde?" Zell asked with surprise. The girl had waist-length blonde hair and was supermodel size. One of those stereotypical porn star types.

"That's the one," Seifer smiled.

"Yeah right," Zell replied. "Why would she be interested in you?"

"Watch this," Seifer told him. Zell watched Seifer as he made his way over to the girl. After he was in front of her, he reached behind her back and then Zell watched in fascination as he removed her bikini top. He then leaned down and began to suck on one of her breasts while she smiled. Zell couldn't believe his eyes, and to make things worse, he felt a pang of jealousy. 


	6. Temporary Roommate

The next day, Zell was moping around his house. He didn't understand why he felt so emotionally bad, but he did. He heard a knock at his front door and wondered whom it could be. He slowly made his way to the door and opened it. There stood Seifer with a duffle bag in his hand.

"The fuck do you want?" Zell asked with anger in his voice.

"Sonya kicked me out," Seifer started.

"Who the fuck is Sonya?" Zell asked, losing his patience.

"The blonde girl you seen me with yesterday at the beach," Seifer answered. "She kicked me out of the hotel we were staying at."

"What the fuck do you expect me to do about it?" Zell asked.

"Let me stay here with you," was Seifer's reply.

"No fucking way, you can just find someplace else to stay!" Zell was about to slam the door in Seifer's face, but Seifer pushed it open more and quickly walked through.

"I have no more money to stay anywhere!" Seifer told him. "That bitch had me spend it all on her and now I have nothing but the money at Balamb Bank for a new house here!" Seifer pleaded.

"I don't give a flying fuck about you or your fucking bitch problems! Now I want your ass out of my house!" Zell yelled.

"Wow, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed," Seifer half-joked. "I need someplace to stay man!"

"Go sleep on the fucking street for all I care and leave me the fuck alone!" Zell was beginning to get frustrated. Zell stared at Seifer for a few minutes and knew that he could not throw Seifer out on the street no matter how much he wanted to. He wasn't that cruel. "Hmph, fine you can stay, as long as you leave me the fuck alone while you're doing it!"

"Thanks chicke...Zell," Seifer put his bag down and gave Zell a huge hug. Zell didn't know what to think about that coming from Seifer.  
-----------  
"You take the other side of the house," Zell was telling him. "I hope this isn't going to be a very long stay."

"Until I get enough money to get back to Balamb so I can get the rest of my money," Seifer told Zell while plopping down on the mattress/sofa beside him.

"I'll give you the money and then you can leave right now," Zell told him.

"The ferry service is shut down and won't be open for at least two more weeks," Seifer replied.

"Why the hell not?" Zell asked.

"Renovations after the group of Bolt Fish came through and fried the electrical wires in the building. Those wires were what powered the ferries and cruise ship," Seifer answered.

"I can't believe anyone was stupid enough to come up with the idea of getting rid of the gas powered boats and replacing them with electricity," Zell said more to himself than to Seifer.

"Yeah, especially in the water where electricity and water don't mix," Seifer replied. Zell was honestly surprised that Seifer hadn't bothered him much since he showed up on his doorstep. Not even one insult which was unusual. Even more unusual was that Zell was actually enjoying his company, thanks to the fact that he hasn't spoken to very many people since buying the house in the first place.

A few minutes passed and Seifer spoke up, "I need to stop having all of these one night stands and settle down with someone nice. I'm tired of not being satisfied."

"Satisfied in the sex department you mean?" Zell asked.

"No, I'm talking about the emotional part," Seifer told him.

"Since when are you all about emotional connections?" Zell laughed. "In my experience with you, you try your best to piss people off all the time."

Zell seen from the corner of his eye, Seifer stared at him for a minute and then Seifer said, "The time I was talking to Squall about my romantic dream...you know, during the Dollet mission?"

"Yeah," Zell said.

"It was my dream to become the Sorceress' Knight. But my dream was perverted by Ultimecia. I thought that if I became Edea's Knight, that I would be seen as a hero and girls would throw themselves at me...but instead, everybody who knows who I am hates me because of what I was forced to do. That was what I was talking to Squall about."

"You wanted to be a Knight so you could get dates?" Zell asked.

"It was more than just getting dates. I thought I would meet the one...you know, my soulmate. You know the expression 'Knight in shining armor' that every girl dreams of being with," Seifer stated. Zell looked at Seifer and seen that he had a sad smile on his face. "I totally fucked that up didn't I?"

Zell couldn't say anything so he simply shrugged his shoulders. "One question."

"Hm?"

"If you wanted to find 'the one', as you put it...why act like an asshole for?" Zell asked.

"So people would notice me of course...I'm not the bad guy like I seem to be," Seifer responded.

"Mmhmm...so, why give me a hard time all these years?" Zell pressed on.

"I thought that if people seen me making fun of you, and you crying, that they would think I was a strong person. Believe me Zell, you would totally kick my ass in a fist fight though. I've seen what you can do in battle and you are good!" Seifer smiled at that statement.

"Is that the reason you always made me cry as we were growing up? So you can seem to be stronger?" Zell asked with a hint of anger.

"Oh come on Zell, you know you weren't the only one I made fun of all these years," Seifer started. "I started shit with everybody I came into contact with."

"I'm gonna take a leak, and when I get back here, I expect you to be on the other side of the house. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now," Zell told Seifer.

Zell stood and made his way to the bathroom. He shut the door and walked over to the toilet. He unzipped his shorts, pulled his penis out and began to urinate. After he shook any left over urine out of his penis, he zipped up and washed his hands. He walked out of the bathroom and went back into the living room, to his relief, he was pleased to see that Seifer had left the room.  
---------  
The next morning, Seifer and Zell sat on the mattress/sofa eating their breakfast of eggs, toast and jam and watched the local news station together. Seifer took a sip of his coffee and asked as he was putting it down, "So...why haven't you got any furniture in your house yet?"

"Because I couldn't find any furniture stores," Zell replied as he chewed his toast.

"They have about six furniture stores here and you haven't found them yet?" Seifer asked.

"So far, I only looked in the mall. It was the closest place from here," Zell told him.

"It is pretty uncomfortable sitting on this one mattress, I figured you would have at least a table and one chair in your dining room by now."

"Well I don't," was Zell's simple reply.

"How about I take you to a few of the furniture stores today? It's the least I could do since you're letting me stay here until the ferries get fixed and I get the money for the ticket back to Balamb," Seifer told him.

"Fine," was all Zell said.

"A couple of the places also have free delivery," Seifer continued.

"Really?" Zell asked as he looked over at Seifer.

"Mmhmm," Seifer sounded as he took another sip of his coffee. 


	7. Unexpected

A/N: Please review! lol

After they both showered and dressed, Seifer led Zell to one of the furniture stores in the middle of the island. They walked in and looked around at all the merchandise in the medium-sized store. The store also had bathroom and kitchen products such as towels, soap dishes and other miscellaneous items.

Zell ended up buying a couch and loveseat for the living room, a bedroom set and enough things for his master bathroom and the downstairs bathroom. He signed up for the 4 o'clock delivery so he could go to the other furniture stores and browse around some more. Zell was determined to pay cash for all of his purchases so he wouldn't have a monthly bill and go into debt from credit charges.

The second store Zell went into, he had bought the kitchen things and furniture for the dining room. He had also found a few things for his private office.

Zell was satisfied with his purchases of the day and so he and Seifer went back home to wait for the delivery trucks to show up.

-  
The delivery trucks began to leave, so Zell and Seifer went back inside to look at all the furniture that was in the living room. Zell's bedroom suite and office furniture was already upstairs in their places Zell had told the men he wanted them to be in. By the time Seifer and Zell placed the final pieces of furniture in their place, it was passed seven o'clock.

"What are we gonna do about dinner?" Seifer asked.

"I don't know, probably eat at some sort of restaurant or order take out," Zell sighed as he plopped down on the couch.

Seifer sat at the other end of the couch and the two of them stared at the television set, which was turned off. "Let's order take out, I'm too exhausted to walk to any restaurants."

"Fine," Zell replied. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. He glanced at Seifer only to see him staring back. "I have a few restaurants on speed dial," Zell answered Seifer's silent question. Zell looked back at the television set and ordered some food.

-  
After the two of them ate, Seifer and Zell went back to the living room and once again sat down on the couch in front of the blank television set. Zell picked up the remote control, turned the television on and began to slowly flip through channels. He didn't get any argument from Seifer when he kept the station on a horror movie. They figured out that the movie was about killer chocobos on a farm. The main characters were all locked safely away in the farmhouse.

A man and woman within the movie walked upstairs together talking. They entered a bedroom and the man closed the door. The woman took her jacket off and they seen that she was wearing a tank top. "I wonder why she was wearing a jacket for when it was in the summertime?" Zell wondered aloud.

"Maybe it was cold in the house?" Seifer suggested. The woman grabbed the bottom of her tank top and began to pull it over her head, uncovering her naked breasts. "Oh fuck!!" Seifer swore as he leaned up for a better look, even though the television was a large plasma screen.

The screen switched over to the man and Zell yelled at the TV, "Damn it!! Show the woman's tits again!!" Instead, all Zell and Seifer got to see was the man pulling his pants and underwear down to the floor, exposing his penis. The woman walked over to the man, kneeled down to the floor and put the man's penis in her mouth.

"We're watching a fucking porno!!!" Seifer exclaimed as he leaned back on the couch again. "I never knew they were allowed to show this kind of shit on TV!!" Zell looked over at Seifer, only to see him absentmindly rubbing his crotch. Seifer stopped rubbing and glanced at Zell. "What? I haven't jacked off in a couple of days now."

"Yeah right," Zell replied.

Seifer scooted over right next to Zell and told him, "I'm serious man, I haven't." Seifer looked at the screen again and said, "This angle is much better than the one where I was sitting. The colors aren't all fucked up here."

Zell and Seifer continued to watch the TV as the woman pulled her panties off from the doggy-style view of her backside. "Oh man, they're showing her fucking pussy!!" Seifer exclaimed in surprise. "Oh yeah baby, rub that pussy of yours. Mmmm...yeah! Stick your fingers in it...that's the way to do it..."

Zell heard the zipper of Seifer's pants and he looked over to see Seifer with half his hand in the flap. Seifer then pulled his smooth penis out through the flap and began to slowly masturbate.

"What the fuck?" Zell asked.

"Oh shut up and join me," Seifer replied. He reached over and grabbed Zell's crotch. Zell gave a moan mixed with surprise and pleasure. Seifer found the zipper to Zell's shorts and unzipped him. "There, now pull your dick out and jack off with me. I don't want to be the only one doing it."

Zell looked down at his crotch uncertainly and then finally unbuttoned his shorts. He parted the flap and pulled out his penis, rubbing it. He seen Seifer looking down at Zell's penis and then back to the movie. "Fuck this," Seifer said. Zell watched as Seifer stood, pulled his pants all the way down and then took them off. He then took his shirt off and so Seifer was now completely nude. Seifer sat down and continued to masturbate. Zell decided that his clothes were uncomfortable while masturbating, so he also took his off and sat back down.

About five minutes later, Seifer grabbed the hand Zell was masturbating with and wrapped Zell's fingers around his own penis. "What the fuck man?" Zell wanted to pull his hand away but Seifer held it firmly with his own hand over top of it. Seifer forced Zell's hand to masturbate his penis.

"Keep it there," Seifer ordered. He removed his hand from Zell's and wrapped his own hand around Zell's penis, so now they each had their hands on the other man's penis. "This feels good doesn't it? Having another person jacking your cock for you?"

Zell secretly agreed and so he continued jacking off Seifer while Seifer did the same to him. They continued to do that for about thirty more minutes, even though the sex scene of the movie had been over for about eleven of those minutes. Zell felt Seifer's penis stiffen up even more and then Seifer shot his semen all over Zell's hand. Zell was about to pull his hand away in disgust but Seifer's right hand grabbed it and forced Zell to continue milking his penis, so both men's hands were covered in the semen.

Zell felt his own penis about to shoot and so he let it loose and Seifer's hand was covered in Zell's semen now. After a minute of recovering, Seifer said, "Lick your hand clean."

"Fuck no!" Zell exclaimed as he removed his hand from Seifer's body.

"I tasted your jizz, so you can taste mine now," Seifer demanded.

"No fucking way!" Zell replied.

"Just try it and see what you think," Seifer said.

"Why the fuck would I do that for?" Zell asked.

"Because...just do it," Seifer said while taking his hand off of Zell's penis.

"You first," Zell challenged. He was surprised when he seen Seifer lift his semen covered hand (with only Zell's semen on it) and began to lick it clean.

Seifer smiled and told Zell, "Not bad. Now your turn."

Zell looked at his hand with Seifer's semen on it and slowly brought it to his mouth. He didn't know why he was about to taste it, but he figured it was because he wanted Seifer to finally leave him alone about it. Zell began to lick his own semen-covered hand and swallowed when his mouth was full enough. He admitted to himself that it didn't taste bad at all. He looked at Seifer after he was finished and asked, "Happy now?"

"So how is it?" Seifer asked. "Does my jizz taste good?"

"You answer your own question about mine first," Zell told him.

"Now that it wasn't on food, it was alright," Seifer answered. "The thought of it on that cracker is what made me sick in the first place, but when it is alone it isn't bad at all." 


	8. Awkwardness

A/N: Unlike my fic "Almasy Brothers," Seifer and Zell are not brothers in this fic in case anyone was wondering. In this fic, they are not related at all, which means it is seperate from my other FF fics on this site. I hope this chapter is going to be good because I am so focused on my other stories atm, that I lost interest in this story temporarily. Reviews are welcome hehe. Btw, I had my husband help me with the sex scene in the last chapter, I never use (parenthesis) in the actual story. I was asked to post a new chapter, so here it is! D 

Zell emerged from his bedroom and slowly trodded down to the first floor to watch television. Once he walked into the area, he saw that Seifer was already sitting on the couch watching it. Once Seifer noticed that Zell was in the doorway, he turned to his direction, but Zell lowered his head in embarrassment and walked over to the couch. Zell sat and kept his head down without saying a word. Seifer wanted to say something, but didn't know what. The fact of the matter was, Seifer was also embarrassed about the day before, especially since he was the one who started the jack off session.

'What does Zell think of me now?' he thought. 'Why should I care what he thinks of me? I've never cared what anyone said or thought about me...then again, Zell could go back to Garden and tell everyone else what had happened, and then I would be labeled as gay...then again, Zell would be too embarrassed about telling anyone. Oh damn...if Zell did decide to tell anyone else what happened between us, he would tell them that I started it!'

"Have anything planned today?" Seifer asked quietly.

"No."

"Wanna do anything?" Seifer asked.

"Not sure yet," Zell replied with awkwardness. They sat in silence for about five minutes or more which was torture for both of them.

"We need to talk about last night," Seifer started.

"Need to go take a shower," Zell interrupted while he stood and made his way out of the room.

A/N: Seriously, this is all I could come up with. I've got plans for later on in this fic, but atm, I want to drag their awkward situations out even more. Ideas are welcome and maybe I'll include them in the fic. Thanks for the reviews! Oh, and, I'm working on like 5 other stories at once besides this one (I've been trying to finish them one at a time), and another story is almost done yay! (on my PC at least, so all I'll need to do is post it in intervals.) 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This fic isn't holding up as well as I thought I could make it. I am too caught up into the Sorceress Eternity storylines to be able to create a whole new fic, not set up in my universe thingy that I've thought up of. So, here's the thing, I need your help in deciding what to do with this fic. Should I continue it as I have been, even with the terrible posts (like last chapter)? Or, should I set it into the world of my Sorceress stories? I got the latter idea a few hours ago while trying to decide on my own.

Here's a little of what happens, sorry for any spoilers for my other fics. As any who have read my other stories, you know that Seifer and Zell end up being brothers (as read in "Almasy Brothers"). Seifer becomes Eternity's Knight and then breaks up with her, which leads to Zell becoming Eternity's new Knight (hence the name, "A Sorceress and Her Knights"). Now, at one point in a later fic, Eternity is still torn between Seifer and Zell, which causes both to leave her. She leaves Garden and soon the other two leave as well for a vacation (this was already decided to an extent, although not by much). What I can do is, keep this story as is, but set it into my Eternity fics, which will add more depth to the story as a whole. It would tell what happens between Seifer and Zell (as you've read so far), it would just have added dialogue and possible longer chapters.

Here's where I need the help. I wanna know how you, the readers, feel about this if I did it. This fic is for your pleasure reading, so I want you all to be satisfied with the results (I've been satisfied a bit with how it's turned out so far, minus the last chapter where I have run into writer's block). It'll still have the SeiferxZell yaoi that you've liked so much, it'd just be incest lol. A compromise as Seifer would put it. So, please give me any input you can. Thanks for reading so far! 


End file.
